


Time To Grieve

by cisco_imfineashell_ramon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, barriscowest feels, but barry and iris are there to take care of him, cisco is still mourning his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_imfineashell_ramon/pseuds/cisco_imfineashell_ramon
Summary: After Caitlin's death and rebirth as Killer Frost, Cisco has a lot to work through. When he finally breaks down, Iris and Barry are there for him.





	

Cisco removed his vibe goggles and sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Still no luck getting a solid location on Caitlin?” 

Cisco turned around to see Barry and Iris.

“You mean Killer Frost? Nope,” Cisco responded to Barry’s question.

“Hey, we’re gonna find her eventually,” Iris said. “And when we do we’re gonna get the real Caitlin back.”

Cisco didn’t say anything for a moment. The truth was he had gotten his first vibe of her a week ago. He had watched her walking down the street shrouded in blue light. He was gonna open a breach to her, try to talk her into coming back to STAR Labs, when a man bumped into her. He watched as she grabbed his arm, sending ice up his limb until it was frozen solid and he was screaming for help. Then she had moved her icy hand around his throat, killing him in seconds. 

Cisco had watched her leave a trail of destruction and death wherever she went, looking on in horror at this version of his best friend he couldn’t even begin to recognize.

Finally, Cisco spoke, “I don’t know if there’s anyone to bring back.”

Barry and Iris gave him matching confused looks.

“I- I think the real Caitlin Snow, the one we knew, I think she really did die that day,” he began, softly. It was the first time he had voiced his thoughts. “I think all that’s left is Killer Frost. And Cai- Caitlin is gone.” He felt the lump forming thick in his throat, making it near impossible to get out any words. “Sh- She’s gone. Oh God,” Cisco choked out. He sensed the tears begin to fall more than he actually felt them, he was too busy hyperventilating.

Iris rushed over to him and reached out, hesitating before touching him. When his racking sobs grew louder she gripped his shoulder where he sat and pulled him up to a standing position, gathering him into a tight hug. Barry wasn’t far behind, coming to stand beside the two. Cisco’s arms hung at his sides and Barry reached out to take his hand in his. 

Cisco’s body felt like it wasn’t his own anymore, his legs giving out beneath him. Iris supported his weight and gently lowered him to the ground. She curled her legs underneath herself and pulled Cisco closer still. Cisco wrapped his hands around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. Iris used one arm to wrap tight around his shoulders and the other to cradle his head in her hand against her chest. 

Barry sunk down on his knees behind Cisco and brought his hands up around his waist, resting his chin on top of Cisco’s head. Iris rocked Cisco in her embrace and hummed to him softly. Barry began vibrating against him, a steady presence at his back. 

Cisco continued to let his tears spill, but his breathing slowly steadied and his sobs quieted. Held close between Iris and Barry, the sound of Iris’ voice and Barry sending calming vibrations through his torso, he thought this must be what it feels like to be a baby in the womb. Safe, surrounded on all sides, a gentle thrumming running through him. He felt himself go slack against Iris where he had previously been clinging tightly and sniffled against her. 

She pressed a kiss against the top of his head, shushing him and whispering that she loved him, that he was okay. Barry followed suit, telling him he was safe, they were there, they wouldn’t leave him. 

Cisco had no idea how much time had passed, but it felt like an eternity. His body felt numb and heavy and he was exhausted. He stayed between them for another few minutes then lifted his head. Barry and Iris moved back slightly so he could sit up, but they both stayed close, grabbing each of his hands in theirs. 

“I’m okay,” Cisco said after a moment, his voice sounding raw and foreign to his ears. “Sorry.”

Barry spoke, “You don’t have to be okay, Cisco. You were closer to her than anyone. All you have to be is here, with us.”

Iris nodded on his other side. Cisco felt a new set of tears well up in his eyes and Barry tugged his hand gently. Cisco leaned sideways and let himself fall into Barry’s chest, Iris stroking her thumb along his hand. 

“We’ll stay with you as long as you need,” Iris said reassuringly. 

When Cisco sat up once more, he felt like he could never cry again if he tried. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “Thank you both for being here. I uh, I think I need to be alone for a little while.”

“Okay,” Iris said softly. She pressed a kiss to his damp cheek and stood up. 

Barry gave one last squeeze to Cisco’s hand and brought his knuckles up to his lips. “We’ll be close by if you need anything.”

The two left together, Cisco stayed on the floor for a while before rising wobbily to his feet and sitting back down at his work bench. In the week since Caitlin emerged as Killer Frost and ran off, he hadn’t cried at all after her death. Now, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him, like he had finally gotten the last of it out of his system. He still felt broken whenever he thought of his best friend, but he knew he had Barry and Iris.

*

Barry and Iris walked out into the cortex hand in hand. “You were great with him,” Barry said. Iris nodded, then crumbled, leaning her forehead against Barry’s chest and letting her own tears fall. “Hey, shh, shh. What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t stand seeing him like that, Bar. I- I meant what I said in there,” she told him bringing her head up to look into Barry’s eyes. “I love him. I think I have for a while, I just didn’t want to admit it cause it felt like a betrayal. But, God, seeing him like that? It broke my heart.”

Barry’s eyes softened in understanding. “Iris, it’s okay.”

“What?”

“I get it. He’s kind, and warm, and funny. He’s always been there for us, he’s just about the smartest person I’ve ever met. And he’s definitely the most handsome,” Barry said with a small laugh. When Iris stared at him bewildered he repeated, “I get it. Because if I’m being honest I have feelings for him, too.”

“You do?” Iris breathed out. 

Barry nodded. “C’mere.” He pulled Iris against him and held her for a moment. 

“So what do we do?” Iris asked against his chest.

“We tell him,” Barry responded. “See if he feels the same way, if there’s a way for this to work.”

“Okay,” Iris agreed. “But first we give him time to grieve.”

Barry nodded again. “First we give him time to grieve.”


End file.
